I Am Not a Potter
by Isabelle M
Summary: WindXFireXWater got a new name. Katrina Potter was the Girl Who Lived. Harry was abandoned in an orphanage when his baby brother was born. From the day the Noirs adopted him, the naive, innocent child no longer exist. AU. Betaed.
1. Chapter 1

I Am Not a Potter Prologue

Harry Potter had just had his fourth birthday. But there wasn't any party held in the Potter Manor. He was sitting in a dusty, messy but big room in the Manor. The nearly broken door opened harshly, and revealed a girl with long, curly auburn hair and pair of honey colored eyes who was called Katrina. A moon shaped scar crossed her fair forehead.

Harry stared up at her. Katrina said annoyingly, "Brother, the orphanage owner has come. Don't forget your suitcase. I don't want anything polluted by you in Stevie's new nursery!" Katrina gave Harry a sweet, fake smile. Harry took the dirty, worn-out suitcase beside him, and walked out of the room, _his_ room. Harry walked down the grand staircase slowly. James, his father glared at him, and yelled, "Boy! Come down this instant! Can't you see how lucky you are to have stayed with us?"

Harry's childhood was unhappy. He was overshadowed by his elder sister, Katrina Lilith Potter, The Girl Who Defeated Voldemort. Harry was neglected by most of the people he knew, except Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, Remus was Katrina's Godfather. Harry liked these people, Uncle Peter slightly preferred Harry over Katrina and Uncle Remy always give Harry something useful when he come to visit.

Now, the Potters' third child, Steve, had been born. James and Lily decided to let Steve have Harry's room and kicked Harry out. Though this reason was not the true reason as the Potter couple only wanted to throw Harry out, there were lots of rooms bigger than Harry's in the Manor which weren't being used. Harry was sent to 'St Mary's Orphanage'.

Harry stared out of the car's dirty window, he gave his old home one last glance, knowing that he would probably never see his family again.

Harry didn't stay at the orphanage for very long, as his 5th birthday arrived, God gave Harry the best gift he could dream of, a family. A French family adopted Harry, and Harry's life after that continued France.

_Flashback_

"_Everyone line up in the hall!" Mrs. Mackenzie's strict, loud voice echoed through the children's playroom._

"_Another boring day. Right, Harry?" A boy with honey blonde hair said to the younger child next to him. "Right, Doug. Another boring day." _

_Harry brushed his messy black hair back casually and the two boys walked out of the playroom and entered the main hall. Which was the place used as both the adoption center and the children's dinning room._

_In the room Mrs. Mackenzie, the wife of the owner of the orphanage was standing with a rich looking couple. _

"_This is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, they wish to adopt a black-haired child. Everyone with black hair please step foreword." Harry and the girl next to him both stepped out, there was also another five children who stepped foreword. _

_The couple examined each of them and pointed at Harry happily. _

_Flashback End_

After filling out the forms that they needed to, they gave Harry a new name, Jackie Johnson. He had a new sister called Angelina and both the family and Harry thought that Harry would have a very happy life with them.

But Harry's misfortune continued. An unfortunate fire burned the Johnson's' home a month after Harry was adopted. Jack and Angela Johnson were declared dead after there bodies were rescued two hours later by the firefighters.

The two children, Jackie and Angelina were luckily visiting their Uncle Lucas while the fire happened. The kids were sent to separate orphanage's, Angelina was quickly adopted by another Johnson family, and Jackie? The infamous Noir family adopted him. Both the children forgot each other after many years … Angelina grew up like a normal girl, not poor, not rich, but with just enough money to be happy. Harry was the spoilt little Prince, he had everything he wanted, even a thousand Galleons for a little tantrum for their little Harry. His name became Guthrie Etiennie Ryu Noir…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Harry's life was overshadowed by his sister, Katrina Lilith Potter, who was suppose the Girl Who Lived. When Harry was 4, his little brother, Steve arrived. The Potter couple took this chance to kick Harry out. Harry was abandon in the St. Mary orphanage. After a happy year spending in the Johnson family, Harry was again sent to an orphanage because a fire that took his foster parents away. Later adopted by the Noir family, Harry became a spoiled prince.

**Author Note:** It's a really long time, isn't it? I listened to most of my reviewers, Harry was no longer named Poison. But I still love that name and like the only reviewers that think it's cool, namely, Never Odd Or eveN and Bleucheese. :hugs: I do have new names for Harry. A new character appeared in the chapter! And he is going to have a quite big part in the story!

**Harry's Names Explantions:**

Etienne: French, Crowned One

Guthrie: Celtic/Gaelic, War Serpent

Ryu: Japanese, Dragon.

Author Note: I wanted to make Harry's name means a Crowned Serpent with Dragon Blood, and the names I found are weird, so I put together three names.

This fic is dedicated to: BubblegumGirl, my beta. And I love her fic.

All of my reviewers, Shadowed Rain (OMG! I love your fics!), HarrySlytherinson ( Same as Shadowed Rain, I love your fics.) , bleucheese, TeoBlaise, A-man, Didaskaleinophobia (Hope I didn't spell your name wrong!), booboo, Hazel Maraa, HazzaGriff, AnImE-aNd-Hp-FrEaK, Nachtwoelfin, raven-warrior05, random palindrome, Blondi AKA Lucius, JerseyPike, shadow, ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, spinnerofdark, Lord-BlackHeart, knuckz and Never Odd Or eveN.

Author Note: The dialogues in this chapter are spoken in French, if there's some dialogs spoken in other languages, I'll say after the sentence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three years since Harry been adopted by the infamous Noir family. Ryu had grown into a spoilt eight year old boy. His messy locks had grown curly, his gorgeous emerald eyes were now even more beautiful. But yet, he was still shorter than most of his age.

His father had summoned him to one of the dungeons.

"Enter... Mister Etienne Guthrie Ryu Noir…" A ghostly voice sounded from inside the room. Ryu pushed open the stone door and looked around curiously. In the middle of the room, was a small, round obsidian table. Carved on the table was a pentagram, a skull was place onto it and a drop of crystallized blood was floating right above it.

Unnoticed by Ryu, the stone door behind him closed slowly. Ryu turned around quickly and saw a man with long flowing black hair standing in front of him. The man could of easily been mistaken for a women. His black robes were flowing and his amethyst eyes were soulless and dull, "Mister Noir, I am Galar Hakon Ohio. Your adoptive father invited me to perform a ritual ceremony."

"What ceremony? What for? You'd better tell me before I tell my mother." Ryu raised an eyebrow. Galar laughed lifelessly, "To make you his son." Ryu looked confused, perhaps for the first time since he became a Noir, "I'm already his son!" Galar laughed again, "You don't have his blood. Do you?" Ryu's mouth opened and closed like a fish as if searching for something to say, "But… I…" Galar smirked, "But what? Please, walk forward."

Ryu stopped in front of the obsidian table, he noticed that the holes created by carving patterns on it were filled with white marble. Galar followed, "Please cut your right index finger using this dagger and place your right hand above the skull." He handed Ryu a bronze dagger with strange symbols on it. A drop of blood met the crystallized blood, after the blood passed, the crystallized blood had vanished too, it combined Ryu's blood and dropped right on to the skull's top. "Place your hand on the skull." Galar ordered. Once Ryu's hand met the skull, two fiery red lights appeared in the skull's eyes.

Ryu struggled hard, but his right hand was still resting steadily on the skull. Platinum locks crept into his raven hair silently, replacing many black strands, his emerald eyes became a mixture of icy blue and light amber, his lightly tanned skin had lightened up and was now vampiric pale. His face became thinner, his thick lips slimmed down and his eyebrows became arched in a aristocratic way. His cheekbones lowered slightly and became as pale as his skin, giving him a recognition of 'happy little boy' no more, his 'dwarf' build became taller and taller and his shoulders widened. Galar watched in silence, not bothering to help Ryu with the pain.

Ryu screamed out as the process finished. A happiness flashed in Galar's dull eyes, "Very well, Mr. Noir. Your father is waiting for you in the meeting room, there are some guests for you to meet."

Ryu panted heavily, "You still expect me to walk after this stupid ceremony?" he said turning around to face him, but Galar had already disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryu kicked open the door. "Ah! Ryu, please take a seat." Ryu's father sipped his tea slowly. Ryu pulled out the chair on the other end of the long table and sat down, "May I ask why you summoned me, Father?" Noir Senior smiled approvingly at his son, "I have found your new mentors." Ryu raised his eyebrow, "I beg your pardon. Did I heard 'mentors', Father?" Noir Sr. nodded, "I believe you know what a mentor means, Ryu. They are invited to…" A knock on the door interrupted Noir Sr. He motioned a house-elf to open the door for the new guests. A small group of wizards stepped into the room. "Please, sit." Noir Sr. greeted them with a nod. "You already know my son, Ryu." Ryu looked around the room, knowing fully well that this wasn't going to be good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As his new mentors were lead away to their bed chambers, Ryu opened his mouth, "Father, what's the meaning of this?" Noir Sr. sighed, "You are eight, Ryu. You'll need to prepare for your future education, we Noirs…" Ryu interrupted, "No, I'm asking what's the meaning of this!" Ryu held up a platinum lock in anger. Noir Sr. paled, but said in a confident voice, "You are my son. And you are going to inherit my fortune, my possessions. You are my son and you will always be my son. The ritual ceremony simply removed Lily Potter's blood from you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: It's short, I know. Sorry... I'm just 10 for god's sake! I'm just more mature than my age!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Interlude: My Love for You Will Not Fade

Interlude ------- My Love for You Will Not Fade

Harry peeked out from the door.

Katrina was surrounded by the vast of her birthday presents, smiling all sweetly and angelically. Her auburn hair bounced off her chubby face as she spoke, her golden eyes were shining with a glorious light and her moon-shaped scar sat peacefully on her pale skin. Harry touched his own scar and grinned. James were carting the enormous birthday cake out while the new member of the Potter household wailed with happiness.

Harry would like to join in, but instead of walking in the ballroom, he left for his bedroom. As soon as he stepped into the room, he took out a scrawny book from the shelf. _Journal, _it said on the cover. The book was full of Harry's writings, all his childhood memories were sealed in this thin book, there was happiness, there was sadness… The black-haired child flipped to a new page and dipped his pen into a jar of emerald ink eagerly, "30th July, 1984" He marked down the date on the top of the page.

_This is Katrina's birthday. Father and Mother have a party for her in the ballroom. I wanted to go in, but I know I will be shooed. I know I am not welcomed, but my love for you will not fade._

Author Note: The 'love' in the last sentence is not love as lovers, it is much more than the love shared between lovers.


	4. Chapter 3

I Am Not A Potter Chapter Two

**Summary:** Harry's life was overshadowed by his sister, Katrina Lilith Potter, who was suppose the Girl Who Lived. When Harry was 4, his little brother, Steve arrived. The Potter couple took this chance to kick Harry out. Harry was abandon in the St. Mary orphanage. After a happy year spending in the Johnson family, Harry was again sent to an orphanage because a fire that took his foster parents away. Later adopted by the Noir family, Harry became a spoiled prince.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry I didn't updated, I had some writer's block...

**Name Meanings: **Bai means white in Chinese. (I think.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why not remove James Potty's blood? He is much more repulsive!" The child spat at the mention of his blood father's name. "Ryu, you need to know that the Potters are a really old and wealthy family, it is rumored that their bloodlines could be traced to one of the Hogwarts founders. We can't stand having muggle blood flooding in our precious blood! We…"

"Oh! So you can't stand **me**!" "Be reasonable, my son." Guthrie Noir began in a soothing tone. "I am being reasonable!" The boy shouted.

"My dear son, why I am spending time to argue with you anyway? Now suit yourself and hurry to Dark Arts Practice." Noir Senior pushed his own silvery locks behind his ears and left the room with his servant.

'What? Dark Arts Practice? My father actually expect me to have a lesson after that painful ritual? What is he thinking?' A angered Etienne Guthrie Ryu Noir shouted for his maid, "Alana!"

"What does Mister need me for?" A young Chinese woman appeared out of nowhere and did a curtsy to Ryu. "Why I have to take Dark Arts Practice? Why I have to take lessons at all?" Ryu buried his head under his arms and asked. Alana put a comforting hand on her master's back, "You need to grow up, Mister. Have you ever think about your life after you reached the age of maturation? Master Guthrie will not take care of you forever, every wizards have their own date of death, the gift of immortality is very extinct." "Alright… Alright… You win. I don't need a depressing speech before this already depressing Dark Arts practice." Ryu looked at his friend and servant then threw his hands up in the air in the sign of surrender. The dark-haired girl smiled at her young master and indicated Ryu to follow her, "This way, Mister Ryu, please follow me." The young boy slided down his seat and followed Alana to the training hall.

The Dark Arts teacher was a scrawny, British man with a cold, emotionless face. "Good morning, Mr. Noir. As you might know, my name is Severus Snape and I will give you assistance in learning Dark Arts, how to defend against it and Forbidden Arts until you depart for your school when you are eleven." The man spoke in perfect French. Ryu nodded sternly and said, "Same to you. May I ask what will we be studying, Mister." "Feel free to call me my given name Severus in private, but please refer me as Mr Snape in public." "The same applies to you, Severus." Ryu smirked. Severus smirked back, 'Your father had informed me your progress on studying earlier, but I would like you to demonstrate your skills before I teach you a new spell.' He paused to see a reaction in Ryu. The boy nodded and gestured the older wizard to continue. 'Please show me the most advanced spell you know in each subject, Ryu."

The young boy stood in silence, his mind swirling with every single spell his father had taught him. 'Slowness will do you no good, Ryu.' Severus sneered in a arrogant attire. Ryu lips were more than anxious to move, but his hands hesitated. 'What are you waiting for?' Severus raised an eyebrow. Ryu turned to his teacher, 'The spells I will perform are offensive. Where should I perform them on, Severus?' Severus held a half-smile on his face for a second or two, 'Thoughtful, I must say.' Severus pointed his wand to the floor far from him and Ryu and transmuted a mannequin. Severus nodded to the boy, instructing him to start.

Ryu deep breathed, then level his wand with the mannequin, 'Anataga Atsuidesu!' He whispered. A deep orange light was targeted on the human-like doll, as it touched the fiber surface, it turned into a flame and set the mannequin on fire. The doll became a pile of ashes after only one minute. 'The famous Unavoidable Flame, a very cruel Dark Art, not giving the opponent one chance to block. Efficient, but it can be improved.' Snape casted a cleaning spell uninterestedly and made another mannequin.

Snape pointed his own wand toward the mannequin, with a small wave, the mannequin burst into flame like the previous one but was down to nothing in an eye blink. Ryu gasped, 'How did you do that?' Snape smirked at the boy, 'I've seen that Guthrie hasn't teach you how to cast spell without words or wand yet.' 'He certainly hasn't.' Ryu stared at the place the mannequin had once stood. Severus transfigured a human-size doll again and motioned the eight year old to move on.

Ryu found the rest of the lesson way more interesting than what he though a class should be. Severus had been impressed by his Mollicion curse and pleased by his Black Patronus, which shifted into an Unicorn with piercing aquamarine eyes.

Severus had taught him only one spell, the Asphyxiatus spell seals the victim in a transparent case and fills it with sand, causing the victim to suffocate slowly and leads the victim to death.

With sweats adorning his body, Ryu hurried to the Herbal Garden to meet an old woman from China with silvery hair, her name was Bai. The dual had studied many Chinese herbs and brew some herbal tea from the plants Bai grew.

That night, with tiredness shadowing his mind, Ryu thought that... Perhaps, having mentors would not be so bad.

_'We need to find the boy, Minerva.' A bearded old man said, shuffling the parchments in front of him. 'Why, Albus? None other than yourself told the Potters to abandon Harry!' The wrinkled woman sitting in front of him asked, one eyebrow raising, 'You don't afraid that he would turn dark?' Albus shook his head, a small forced smile decorating his face, 'Sybil had another prophecy. Young Katrina cannot defeat the Dark Lord without his help. Harry perhaps will be the prophesied Prince of Darkness, but there is a chance for him not to be, and to help Katrina with her trainings instead. While Katrina is gifted with endless power and numerous abilities, Harry is given the knowledge how to train her.' Minerva frowned, 'What is the prophesy, Albus? Would you care telling me?' _

_Albus sighed, 'It's not time yet, Minerva. It's not time yet.' Minerva questioned, suspecting what was the elderly Headmaster going to do, 'What is the purpose of telling me this, Albus? You don't expect me to find him, do you?' _

_Albus nodded at his colleague, 'Indeed, Minerva. You are my most trusted friend, I believe only you could find little Harry.' Minerva gulped, 'How could I, Albus? The Potters were more than glad to rid of him! Merlin knows where they put him?'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
